Love is
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Bagiku kesempurnaan itu adalah hal yang tabu. Apalagi ketika aku mulai mengenalnya yang memiliki kesempurnaan melebihi siapapun. Dia mengajariku... namun aku juga mengajarinya.
1. Chapter 1

Setiap orang memiliki takdir yang berbeda-beda dan saling bercabang.

Kau bisa memilih takdir mana yang ingin kau jalani.

...tergantung pada jalan mana yang akan kau pilih untuk ke depan.

.

.

.

.

Warn! All CharaxReader, Typo, OOCness, OC, and many more

.

.

.

Reader's POV

.

.

.

This characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

Chapter 1 :

TetsuxReader

.

.

.

.

**BASKETBALL!**

Langkah kaki yang terbaluti sepatu _pantofel_ hitam ini bergerak menyusuri jalan trotoar di pusat pertokoan. Aku―masih dengan seragam sekolahku yang tidak bisa dibilang rapih―ditemani sore yang memancarkan langit biru kemerahan di atas kepalaku. Aku menghela napas panjang lalu berhenti di perempatan jalan karena lampu merah menyala untuk para pejalan kaki. Sesekali aku melirik jam tangan coklat yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya―hhh... bosan seka―

"Maaf, anda menghalangi jalan saya."

―eh? Aku menurunkan tanganku dan terkejut melihat sesosok cowok berambut biru muda dan senada dengan warna matanya. _Ma-matte_! Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? bukannya dari tadi lampu merah?

Aku mendongak melihat lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki. _Are_!? Sejak kapan lampunya sudah hijau? Bukankah tadi...

"Nona?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata sejenak. "A-ah... _Gomen ne_, aku tidak menyadarinya." Aku segera menggeser tempat berdiriku lalu melangkah ke depan perlahan.

"Tidak apa. Sudah terbiasa."

Tiba-tiba langkahku berhenti ketika aku merasa dia berbicara padaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang namun tubuhku tertabrak orang yang berjalan di belakangku hingga aku sedikit hampir terjatuh. Beberapa kali aku membungkukkan badanku meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba saja berhenti seperti tadi dan langsung berjalan cepat ke seberang.

...tidak apa? Sudah terbiasa?

.

.

.

"_Ne~ Ne~_ Mereka akan bertarung lagi! Kali ini Midorima-_kun_ bersama dengan Kuroko-_kun_~! Ayo kita nonton di _gymnasium_ sore ini!"

"Ayo~! Waah... sepertinya akan ramai seperti pertandingan musim salju tahun lalu!"

Ngh~ aku membuka mataku perlahan lalu menegakkan tubuhku setelah membungkuk ketika diriku tertidur di atas meja. Aku menguap kecil dan meregangkan kedua tanganku ke atas. Aku merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundakku dan membuatku menoleh ke samping.

"Kau mau menonton tim basket sekolah kita, 'kan?" ternyata temanku. Aku mengambil buku di atas mejaku lalu kututup wajahku.

"Urusannya denganku? Apa dengan―ADAW! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!? _Hiddoi_!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus hadir di _gymnasium_ untuk menonton. Kalau kau tidak datang, yakinlah... selama seminggu kau harus mengerjakan piket sendirian di kelas."

Aku melongo tidak percaya. Apa-apaan itu orang? Mentang-mentang dia seorang ketua kelas dan juga sebagai cadangan di klub basket sekolahku―dan baru kuingat kalau Midorima satu sekolah denganku―jadi dia bisa seenaknya menyuruhku? Cih! _Kusooo_! Aku menggembungkan pipi ini lalu menatap kesal keluar jendela. Ternyata siang ini langit begitu biru cerah, ya?

Biru...

Eh?

Melihat biru seperti ini membuatku jadi teringat akan seseorang yang baru kutemui kemarin hari ketika aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Cowok itu memiliki rambut dan warna mata yang sama dengan langit biru saat ini. Dan... lagi-lagi aku teringat dengan kalimatnya itu. Sudah terbiasa? Apa maksudnya sudah terbiasa? Apa dia sudah terbiasa berjalan di depan orang lain? atau... ada hal lain? Ah... sudahlah. Intinya aku benar-benar harus datang ke pertandingan yang tidak ada untungnya untukku nanti sore.

Yah... siapkan _headset_ saja kalau-kalau aku bosan dan ingin tidur di sana. _Great moment~_

.

.

.

Matahari mulai merangkak perlahan menuju arah timur. Fenomena itu menunjukkan bahwa sekolah sudah dibubarkan dan aku sudah ditarik oleh temanku menuju _gymnasium_. Tempat dimana aku akan tertidur ketika pertandingan basket sekolahku melawan sekolah Seirin. Teman-temanku (mayoritas cowok) sudah membeli cemilan untuk menambah keseruan. Sedangkan aku sudah siap menyumpel telingaku dengan _headset_ putih dan _MP3 player_ di tangan kananku. Aku duduk santai sembari menatap malas ke arah lapangan. Tim basket dari sekolahku mulai memasuki lapangan dan melakukan pemanasan. Belum sampai dua menit di sini, aku sudah menguap mengantuk. Lalu tak lama tim dari sekolah Seirin masuk. Merah... hitam... hitam... biru... hit―eh? Biru?

Tunggu! Biru? Aku pernah melihat biru itu!

Aku menegakkan tubuhku lalu memicingkan mataku agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dia... si cowok biru yang datar itu! Aa... rupanya cowok biru itu berada di sekolah Seirin. Aku mendecak kecil. Tiba-tiba saja kantukku lenyap seketika melihat cowok itu. Ya sudahlah... mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga menonton pertandingan seperti ini untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya... mungkin?

Permainan berlanjut dengan ramainya. Kulihat dari atas semua permainan yang dilakukan tim sekolahku dengan sekolah Seirin. Tim sekolah Seirin tertinggal beberapa angka. Namun dalam beberapa menit, mereka bisa mengejar kembali dan bahkan bisa mendahului angka tim ku ketika di _round_ ke empat. Aah! Gila! Sungguh permainan ini membuatku gila penasaran siapa yang akan menang! Terlebih ketika aku melihat cowok biru itu bermain. Aneh... dia bermain sangat aneh. Dia selalu melemparkan dengan cara menepis bola basket ke pemain lain yang kosong tanpa ada penjagaan. Tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya melemparkan bola ke ring.

Namun... itulah yang membuat tim sekolah cowok biru itu menang. Ia berhasil mengalahkan tim sekolah kami yang memiliki Midorima sebagai pelempar terjauh yang selalu tepat masuk dengan bersih ke dalam ring. Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata melihat semua ini. Inikah yang dinamakan sebuah pertandingan? Dan inikah... permainan basket?

Aku tersenyum dalam diam. Aku tersenyum dalam ketidakmengertian pikiranku ketika melihat permainan basket yang seperti ini. Aku berdiri dari dudukku lalu berjalan keluar _gymnasium_.

Aku menatap langit-langit yang kini sudah gelap. Aku sedikit kecewa ketika tahu bahwa tim basketku kalah hanya berbeda satu poin saja. Namun anehnya aku pun merasa bahagia ketika tahu cowok biru itu berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini. Aku membenarkan bajuku yang sedikit kusut lalu berjalan tanpa arah. Seakan-akan kaki ini memiliki tujuan tersendiri tanpa harus kuperintahkan dari otak. Saat ku berjalan, aku menoleh pada suatu tempat umum yang sedang ramai dengan orang-orang yang bermain basket.

Basket, eh? Kenapa aku merasa basket merupakan permainan yang membuat diriku sedikit berbeda hari ini. Langkahku berhenti sejenak agar aku bisa melihat permainan yang mereka mainkan. Bola berwarna merah yang mereka pantulkan ke lantai menimbulkan suara yang unik. Apalagi ketika melihat bola tersebut dilempar ke arah lain.

_**Deg!**_

Ada rasa yang membuat jantungku sedikit berdebar dan rasa debaran itu menghilang menjadi kelegaan yang berarti ketika bola tersebut berhasil masuk ke ring. Ini semua sama seperti ketika para pemain mencoba melemparkan bola basket ke dalam ring tadi. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku dan akhirnya berhenti setelah cukup lama berjalan di sebuah tempat makan siap saji yang cukup terkenal. Aku hanya menatap agak lama lalu mendorong tanganku untuk membuka pintu tempat tersebut.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Entahlah. Kurasa berada di sini mungkin lebih baik untuk menjernihkan pikiranku yang cukup kacau. Setelah memesan sebuah es krim dalam satu _cup_ sedang, aku duduk di sebuah tempat duduk dekat dengan jendela yang mengarah ke jalan. Tanganku mengambil sendok plastik lalu menyuapkan sedikit es krim ke mulutku.

"Hai."

...eh?

"Kita bertemu lagi, Nona."

UHUK!

Aku tersedak es krim ku sendiri hingga terbatuk karena dinginnya langsung meleleh di tenggorokanku. "Kau harusnya berhati-hati." Suara cowok itu kini terdengar di belakangku dan kurasakan tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungku. Perlahan-lahan batukku menghilang dan aku sudah merasa lega untuk bisa berbicara.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanyaku agak ketus. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya membalasnya dengan datar. "Sebelum kau duduk, aku sudah berada di sini."

"_Hontou ni_? Aa... kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya..." aku bergumam kecil.

"Tidak apa. Sudah terbiasa."

Aku menoleh padanya yang sedang meminum dan menatap ke arah luar. _Cup_ es krim yang sedari tadi kupegang, kini kutaruh di atas meja. Kepalaku kutaruh di atas tangan yang sengaja kulipat ke atas untuk memangku kepalaku. Mataku masih menatap dirinya yang kini menyadari bahwa aku menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "_Omedetō_." Aku menyunggingkan bibirku kecil.

"Ah... _Arigatō_. Kau dari sekolah yang sama dengan Midorima-_kun_, ya?"

Midorima? "Aa... ya... kurasa..."

Dia menatapku bingung. Aku mengelus tengkukku sedikit kikuk. Yah... kalian tahulah aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai klub-klub di sekolahku. Meskipun basket yang begitu terkenal.

"Kau jarang menonton basket." Ia berhasil mengasumsikan diriku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sejenak lalu bersandar di punggung kursi.

"Bagiku... basket itu sama saja seperti permainan yang lainnya." Aku mulai mengeluarkan pendapatku. "Bermain melempar bola, memasukkan bola ke sebuah lubang yang tinggi. Itu saja, 'kan?"

...

"Kau salah, Nona."

"Hng?" Aku sedikit terkejut ketika ia mlihatku dengan tatapan serius―bukan datar seperti biasanya. Tempat minum yang ia pegang tadi sedikit remuk.

"Basket tidaklah sesempit yang kau pikirkan. Basket mungkin hanya sebuah permainan. Tapi jika kau mencintai basket, kau akan merasakan hal yang berbeda ketika kau memegang dan melempar bola tersebut ke dalam ring."

_**Deg!**_

'―_Ada rasa yang membuat jantungku sedikit berdebar dan rasa debaran itu menghilang menjadi kelegaan yang berarti ketika bola tersebut berhasil masuk ke ring―_'

"Jika kau berpikiran seperti awal tadi, apa artinya kemenangan jika kau tidak senang?"

'―_kemenangan...'_

'―_senang―_'

"..."

Aku menunduk kecil, membiarkan rambut depanku menutupi wajahku sedikit. Tanganku mengepal cukup keras. Segera saja aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan dirinya. Aku tidak peduli pada es krim ku yang masih utuh dan sudah mencair menjadi cairan putih di _cup_-nya. Yang kini kuinginkan adalah menjauh dari cowok biru itu dan menghilangkan rasa sesak di dada ini.

Tapi lagi-lagi kaki ku sama sekali tidak mau kukontrol. Ia justru membiarkan diriku masuk ke dalam lapangan yang tadi kulewati dan berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan bola basket yang diam di depan kakiku. Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?

Aku membungkuk dan meraih basket itu dalam pegangan tanganku. Aku memantulkan bola basket beberapa kali ke bawah lalu menangkap kembali bola tersebut. Mataku kini beralih pada sebuah ring yang cukup jauh dari diriku. Maklum... tinggiku hanya 157 sentimeter.

Aku melempar bola basket itu ke atas dan... gagal masuk ke dalam ring. Aku kembali mengambil bola tersebut lalu melemparkannya kembali ke ring tersebut berkali-kali. Dan berkali-kali pula aku gagal mendapatkan poin. Terlalu kesal dengan semua ini, aku melemparkan dengan kesal bola tersebut entah kemana.

"Lemparanmu masih cukup lemah, Nona."

_**Deg!**_

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini tanpa sepengetahuanku!?"

Cowok biru itu nampak berpikir sejenak. "Sejak kau mencoba melemparkan bola ini ke ring namun terus gagal."

Napasku tersengal-sengal karena memainkan bola menyebalkan tadi. Aku menatap tajam cowok biru itu lalu berteriak, "kenapa kau di sini? Mau melihatku gagal? Mau mengejekku karena aku memang merasakan apa yang kau katakan tadi!?"

"..."

"Hiks... kenapa... kenapa harus seperti itu... aku tidak mengerti―hiks..."

_**Dunk!**_

"Ah... gagal masuk lagi ternyata."

_**Tap.**_

_**Tap.**_

_**Tap.**_

...

"_Gomennasai_..."

_**Puk.**_

"Ah...?"

Aku merasakan tangannya menepuk kepalaku dan mengusap lembut. Seketika aku berhenti menangis dan menatap dirinya yang tersenyum padaku.

"Setiap orang berbeda. Mereka memiliki kesukaan mereka sekeinginan mereka sendiri. Tanpa paksaan."

...kenapa?

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu mengerti permainan basket jika kau tidak ingin."

Kenapa dia begitu berbeda?

Aku menunduk sejenak. "..._gomen ne_. Aku... hanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian sukai."

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum padaku dan menarik tangannya dari atas kepalaku. Aa... aku sedikit tidak rela ketika ia menarik tangannya dari kepalaku. Namun ia mengambil basket tadi lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Jika kau ingin mengerti, datanglah ke pertandingan sekolahku selanjutnya. Maka aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana basket itu."

Aku terpana melihat dirinya yang mulai bergerak meninggalkan diriku keluar lapangan.

"_Ma-matte!_" teriakku tiba-tiba. Ia berbalik padaku lalu aku sedikit berteriak, "siapa namamu!"

Ia menggaruk kecil pipinya. "Aa... aku lupa mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko... Tetsuya, ne?

"Lalu siapa namamu, Nona?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku lalu menatapnya sejenak. Tak lama aku mengulum senyum di bibirku.

"Namaku..."

.

.

.

_The End_

_._

_._

_Omake_

_._

_._

"_Ne,_ Tetsu-_kun_..."

"Ng? _Nani_?"

"Kenapa kau sering berkata 'Tidak apa. Sudah terbiasa' setiap aku―atau yang lainnya baru menyadari keberadaanmu di sekitar kami?"

"..."

"Suu?"

"Tidak apa. Sudah terbiasa."

"Haa~ kau menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

_The End_


	2. Chapter 2

Setiap orang memiliki takdir yang berbeda-beda dan saling bercabang.

Kau bisa memilih takdir mana yang ingin kau jalani.

...tergantung pada jalan mana yang akan kau pilih untuk ke depan.

.

.

.

.

Warn! All CharaxReader, Typo, OOCness, OC, and many more

.

.

.

Reader's POV

.

.

.

This characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

Chapter 2 :

KisexReader

.

.

.

.

**PERFECT!**

Jari telunjuk kananku memainkan pulpen hitam di dekat cangkir putih berisikan kopi hitam yang sudah tinggal setengah. Kedua telingaku masih tertutupi _headphone_ berwarna kuning yang membuatku tidak bisa mendengar selain musik yang mengalun keluar dari benda tersebut. Mataku masih meneliti setiap deret huruf yang kubuat menjadi kalimat-kalimat di atas kertas. Sudah cukup lama―beberapa menit aku bersikap seperti ini. Tiba-tiba suara yang mengalun di telingaku berhenti dan sesuatu bergetar di dalam tasku. Aku menaruh pulpenku di atas meja lalu merogoh tas tangan yang berwarna krem di kursi sebelah. Rupanya ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselku.

_**Subject : Your Paper**_

_**Deadline seminggu lagi. Kalau kau tidak menyelesaikan **_**paper**_**-mu cepat-cepat, bisa-bisa kau tidak jadi ikut olimpiade **_**paper**_** nasional. Besok aku butuh **_**draft**_** tema yang akan menjadi tema **_**paper-**_**mu.**_

_**p.s : Sensei sudah marah-marah karena kamu kabur dari kelas lagi.**_

Aku menghela napas kecil lalu kulirik kertas yang menjadi coret-coretanku sedari tadi dan menggantung _headphone _di leher.

Ya. Aku akan mengikuti olimpiade _paper_ SMA se-Jepang dan aku masih kelas satu. Tidak percaya? Percayalah... lagipula aku masuk SMA Reizan juga melalui sertifikat juara satu olimpiade _paper_ tingkat nasional waktu SMP. Dan... seperti yang terlihat, aku masih mengerjakannya dalam coretan ketika waktu sudah mepet. Ugh... bantu aku, _Kami-sama_! Aku membutuhkan ide secepat mungkin!

_**Kling~**_

"Huaaaa~! Sudah lama aku tidak kesini-_ssu_!"

Terdengar suara lelaki yang tidak terlalu nge-_bass _masuk ke dalam _cafe_―tempat dimana aku berada sekarang. Pandanganku yang berawal tertuju pada kertas putih penuh coretan kini beralih pada lelaki itu. Sejauh aku melihat sosok lelaki yang tinggi dengan kemeja putih dengan dasi yang tersemat di kerahnya, jas yang berwarna senada dengan celananya ditambah sepatu putih talinya juga tas selempang yang ia taruh di pundaknya. Rambutnya berwarna kuning dan wajahnya... tampan―

"―_ssu_?"

_Are_!? Dia menatapku!? I-itu artinya... dia menangkap basah aku sedang menatapnya!? Aaaargh! Baka-baka-bakaaaa! Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini!? ugh―aku yakin wajahku memerah sempurna saat ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga!

Aku berdiri dan mengambil tasku cepat. Langkah kakiku semakin cepat dan kepala kutundukan sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajah memalukanku karena rambutku. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tasku ketika berhasil keluar dari _cafe_.

"Hei―!"

Tubuhku terasa menegang ketika suaranya terdengar seperti memanggilku. Tanpa kusadari aku berlari kencang menyebrang dan berbelok ke kanan. Aku terus berlari hingga satu blok kulewati. Perlahan-lahan aku berhenti lalu membungkuk dengan tangan memegang lutut. Napasku benar-benar kacau akibat berlari. Beberapa menit sudah aku mulai bernapas normal. Kuseka peluh di keningku dengan lengan baju. Aku segera pulang ke rumah mengingat langit sudah menunjukkan warna gelapnya.

.

.

.

Mati aku! Dimana kertas coretan itu!? Aku mengeluarkan semua isi dari dalam tasku yang tadi lalu mencari kertas coretan. Selama dan seteliti mungkin aku mencari, tetap saja kertas itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Aku duduk merosot di dekat tempat tidur lemas lalu mencoba mengingat dimana aku menaruh kertas tersebut.

_**Plok!**_

Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri cukup keras. Sial... aku meninggalkannya di _cafe_ tadi sore akibat aku kabur dari lelaki tadi. Lalu aku mendongak memandang jam weker di atas meja belajarku.

08.50 _p.m_

Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit untuk kesana dan mengambil kertas coretan itu. Aku mengambil ponselku lalu berlari keluar kamar.

"Eh? _Nee-chan_ mau kema―hei!" Bahkan adikku sendiri tidak kuhiraukan karena aku terlalu terburu-buru keluar rumah.

_Aku pasti sampai dengan cepat! Pasti belum tutup! _Aku menyakinkan diri dengan terus berlari sekuat tenaga ke _cafe_ tadi. Tepat aku berhenti di depan tempat tersebut dan...

_**Sret.**_

Tutup. Aku sudah menjatuhkan diriku dengan duduk di depan pintunya. Tubuhku sedikit menggigil karena aku lupa memakai jaket saat keluar tadi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan sedikit menyesal. Aku lupa tadi aku menuliskan apa... _damn_.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang kesini lagi-_ssu_."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku cepat lalu terdiam sejenak. Aku mengenal suara itu... dan aku menoleh ke belakang. Seketika mataku melebar terkejut.

"Hai?"

_**Deg!**_

Dia si lelaki pirang tadi! Jantungku berdebar kencang ketika ia tersenyum padaku sembali mengelus belakang kepalanya sendiri. Cepat-cepat aku membalikan kepalaku dan menunduk. Tanganku menggenggam erat rok bermotif kotak-kotak hijau sekolah yang masih belum kuganti. Tubuhku semakin bergetar―entah karena kedinginan, atau takut karena terlalu malu, atau... keduanya?

"Kau pasti mencari kertas coretanmu ya? Ini aku sengaja mengambilnya."

Mendengar dua kata 'Kertas coretan' membuatku membalikan badan dan segera berdiri di depannya. Kulihat kertasku tengah dipegang di tangan kanannya. Segera aku mengambil kertasku darinya―eh? Aku meraih kertas yang kini semakin tinggi dariku

"Sebelum kau mendapatkannya, kau harus membayar jam yang sudah kubuang untuk menunggumu datang bersama kertas coretan ini," ucapnya sembari mengangkat tangannya semakin tinggi hingga aku tidak dapat meraihnya. Aku menatapnya sangat dekat dari jarakku.

_**Deg! Deg! Deg!**_

Jantungku semakin keras berdebar ketika kulihat mata emasnya menatap dalam mataku. Aku melangkah ke belakang dan menutup mulutku sembari menoleh ke samping. Aku tidak menjawab apapun yang kini ia tunggu di depanku. Aku meghela napas panjang lalu mengangguk kecil.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, "ayo kita pergi ke festival!" dan juga menarik tanganku.

.

.

.

Rupanya malam ini ada festival yang cukup ramai di persimpangan jalan beberapa blok dari _cafe_ tadi. Kami berdua berjalan bersama mengitari festival tersebut yang didominasi oleh para keluarga dan anak remaja. Ah... sudah lama aku tidak pernah datang ke festival lagi sejak aku masih sekolah dasar. Itupun bersama keluargaku.

Ia kembali menarik tanganku yang sudah terlepas menuju sebuah tempat dimana ada satu ring basket, dan itu cukup ramai. Rupanya ada juga permainan bola basket. "Ayo kita bermain itu!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang begitu senang seperti anak kecil. Tanpa kujawab ia tetap menarik tanganku mengikutinya ke dalam kerumunan. Dalam hitungan detik, kami berdua menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis di sana. err―bukan aku sih, tapi lelaki di depanku yang tidak menyadarinya. Dia membayar sejumlah Yen pada pemiliknya lalu mendapatkan tiga bola basket untuk dimasukan ke dalam ring.

"Kalau kau berhasil memasukkan basket itu ke dalam ring, kau akan mendapatkan hadiah yang kauinginkan di sini." Pemilik itu berucap dengan sedikit angkuh dan matanya berbicara seakan-akan dia bisa memprediksi bahwa ia tidak akan kehilangan hadiahnya sedikitpun. Lelaki berambut kuning itu hanya tersenyum lalu memasukan ketiga bola basket itu dengan mudah dan cepat. Aku melongo. Pemilik itu juga melongo. Tidak sedikit dari kerumunan itu juga melongo.

_Su-sugoi..._

"Jadi, bolehkan aku mengambil hadiahku?" tanya Kise dengan senyum lebarnya. Pemilik itu mendecih tidak suka lalu membiarkan lelaki berambut kuning itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanyanya sembari menghadap padaku. Eh? Aku? Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan bingung. "Iya. Kau ingin apa?"

Aku menatap semua hadiah yang rata-rata boneka. Ah... aku tidak terlalu suka boneka seperti itu. Hingga mataku mendapati sebuah benda yang unik dan... mengingatkanku akan lelaki berambut kuning itu.

Aku menunjuk benda tersebut dan berhasil membuatnya melongo juga membuat pemilik itu bernapas lega.

"Kenapa kau memilih boneka tangan berbentuk bebek kuning!?" ucapnya sedikit tidak percaya dan kesal. Aku hanya tertawa kecil sembari menerima dengan senang hati hadiah yang ia 'berikan' padaku secara cuma-cuma. Aku memainkan boneka itu dengan sedikit senang. "Kau tidak menghargai permainanku." Ia terus mengoceh seperti itu.

Lagi-lagi tanpa persetujuanku, tangan yang tidak memainkan boneka ditariknya ke sebuah tempat es krim.

"Duduk." Perintahnya padaku. Akupun duduk di sebelahnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung rok ku. Adikku menanyai kabarku melalui e_-mail._

"Kau mau es krim rasa apa-_ssu_?"

Aku menaruh ponselku di atas meja―berpikir sejenak lalu menoleh pada sang penjual. Jariku menunjuk ke arah sebuah gambar yang es krimnya berwarna putih. Dia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang kutunjuk.

"_Strawberry_?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng cepat lalu menunjuk-nunjuk lagi. "Coklat? Pisang? _Mix_? Berbicaralah dengan suara! Jangan menggunakan tangan."

"..."

"Kau ini malas sekali berbicara denganku-ssu. Atau jangan-jangan kau bisu ya? Hahaha... jangan bercanda! Katakan apa yang mau ka―"

_**BRAK!**_

Aku menggebrak meja itu hingga membuat perhatian siapapun di dekatku menjadi terarah padaku. Termasuk juga dengan dirinya yang sangat terkejut. Aku menatap tajam kearahnya dan mencengkram boneka tangan bebek di tanganku. Mataku terasa panas dan tidak bisa kutahan air mata ini.

"E-eh?"

Aku melemparkan boneka itu ke arahnya lalu berlari meninggalkannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan panggilannya yang terus-menerus. Aku tidak peduli dengan tubuhku yang menabrak bahu siapapun ketika aku berlari. Aku tidak peduli... aku tidak peduli dengan semuanya.

...

...aku tidak ingin peduli pada orang-orang yang tidak bisa menghargai orang yang tidak sempurna lagi―

―seperti aku.

.

.

.

Aku menghela napas panjang ketika keluar dari ruangan guru. Jam pulangku semakin telat hanya dengan mendengar keluhan guruku karena aku tidak membawa _draft_ untuk _paper_. Aku memijit pelan kepalaku yang pusing karena sedari tadi malam aku menangis.

Entah mengapa aku harus menangis seperti itu karena ucapan lelaki berambut kuning itu semalam. Padahal aku sudah terbiasa dikatakan 'orang yang tidak sempurna' oleh orang-orang. Namun jika itu dia... semuanya terasa berbeda. Rasa sakit di dadaku masih terasa hingga sekarang. Apa semua orang yang sempurna seperti itu? Aku... tidak bisa percaya.

Aku kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas. Lalu kurogoh dalam tas untuk mencari ponsel. Tidak ada... aku mengingat kembali dimana aku taruh ponsel putihku. Sial... sial! Aku meninggalkannya di tempat es krim kemarin malam bersama lelaki itu. Aku menduduki diri di atas kursi dan menaruh kepalaku di atas meja sembari menutup mataku sejenak. Begitu menyedihkan...

"HEI!"

Aku mengerutkan kening dalam diamku. Aku seperti mendengar suara lelaki berambut kuning itu di sini. Ah... tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin lelaki itu tahu dimana aku sekolah dan bisa-bisanya datang ke―

"AKU TAHU KAU MASIH DI SINI! CEPATLAH!"

_**Deg!**_

Aku membuka mataku lalu bangun dari dudukku. Aku berjalan cepat menuju jendela dan memandang keluar. Lagi-lagi aku terkejut melihat lelaki itu ada berada di bawah. Di lapangan _outdoor_ sekolahku. Apa yang ia pikirkan hingga nekat datang ke sini!?

Ia tersenyum lega lalu menurunkan sedikit suaranya. "Cepatlah ke bawah!"

Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal lalu mengangguk kecil. Segeralah aku meraih tas dan turun keluar gedung untuk menemui lelaki berambut kuning yang gila. Aku berjalan mendekatinya perlahan. Ia berlari lalu memelukku tiba-tiba sangat erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundakku. Jantungku berdetak tidak normal ketika aku menghirup wanginya yang bercampur dengan keringat. Aneh... tidak bau.

"_Gomen nessu..._" ia berbisik lirih. "_Gomen_ atas apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi malam."

Aku sedikit tegang ketika ia membicarakan kejadian malam itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau..." dia terisak. _Are_? A-apa dia menangis?

"Hiks... _Gomen nessu_!"

"..."

Tanganku terangkat untuk mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu tiba-tiba saja menangis cukup kencang dan memelukku semakin erat seakan-akan diriku ini boneka. Aku tersenyum pasrah dan membiarkannya seperti ini. yah... walaupun pundak dan seragamku pasti akan basah karena air matanya.

Tidak lama akhirnya ia bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Aku masih menjaga senyumku lalu menepuk pipinya berulang kali. Mata emasnya yang sembab menatapku dalam. Aku menggerakan bibirku.

'_Daijoubu_'

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan boneka tangan bebek kuning itu bersama kertas coretan milikku.

"Mungkin aku tidak sempurna dalam hal _paper_―" ia berkata dengan suara paraunya, "―tapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu sedikit dengan menemanimu di _cafe_ ketika pulang sekolah sampai waktu lombamu tiba―ah bukan-bukan... sampai selamanya-_ssu_."

Wajahku memerah dan jantungku kembali berdetak tidak normal. A-apa ini sebuah... pernyataan?

"Tapi sebelumnya kita berkenalan dahulu. Namaku Kise Ryouta. Teiko _High School_." Dia tersenyum sembari menyodorkan tangannya kepadaku. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu mengambil tangan lelaki itu dan dihadapkannya telapak tangan itu ke atas. Jari telunjukku menuliskan satu persatu huruf.

'Namaku...'

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

_._

_._

_Omake_

_._

_._

"―_chi_?"

"...?"

"Kenapa kau memilih boneka tangan bebek berwarna kuning dibandingkan boneka lainnya dulu ketika festival?"

"..."

"...-_ssu_?"

_**Sret.**_

'Karena boneka ini mengingatkan diriku akan Kise-_kun_ yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan bersuara seperti bebek kalau habis menangis.'

"Heee!? kau jahat-_ssu_!"

.

.

.

_The End_

A/N : Thanks for the review and silent readers~! *big smile* Etto... Review please? Arigatou~!

Bogor, 31-05-2013

With love, Bebek-ssu~ ^w^


End file.
